Conventional phonograph records have heretofore been manufactured by compression molding of thermoplastic resin compositions such as copolymers of vinyl chloride with vinyl acetate. These are generally made by melt extrusion of a biscuit of the thermoplastic resin composition including certain heat stabilizers, fillers and other customary additives, and subjecting the biscuit to heat and pressure in compression molds to form discs of desired dimensions. The molding composition, whether used in biscuit or granular form, must have good flow properties at the molding temperature so as to fill the mold completely and conform to the fine impression of the grooves, faithfully to reproduce the signal modulations recorded on the master, substantially free of audible extraneous noises.